End of the Line
by K.Sinclair
Summary: Sequel to "Welcome to Hades"./ Fresh from his encounter in Hades, a slowly healing Sam Winchester just wants to go back to the life he had before. But that's easier said then done, and when Hades is involved...nowhere is safe.
1. Chapter 1

Dean rubbed his temples, lightly groaning into the dark room. He could hear Sam moaning…again. It had been two months since their trip to Hades, but it seemed to still be fresh for Sam. It hurt to watch his brother everyday, he knew Sam was hiding something and yet…a part of Dean was hesitant to ask. Sam's dreams, in the past, had been connected to the yellow eyed demon…but it was dead now, so what was this?

Sighing heavily, Dean sat up in his bed and turned to face his younger brother. Sam was sweating, squirming, and furrowing his brow in concentration. Yet as if sensing Dean's questioning glance, Sam opened his eyes slightly. They both looked at each other in silence; the memory flashed into Dean's mind—as if he needed to be reminded of that day…that day in Hades…

**o-o-o-o-o-o**

_(Two Months Ago:)_

_Dean was standing in front of the eerie symbol, wondering what it stood for when he noticed a warm feeling. Glancing to the side, he noticed flames crawling up the ancient wood. In moments the barn was ablaze, choking on smoke he frantically turned to look at Sam…but he wasn't there._

"_Sam!? Sammy, the building's going up! Where the hell are you!? SAM!" Dean yelled, a familiar feeling of panic creeping up his spine._

_Dean was gasping for air, he wanted to keep looking for his little brother…but the flames…they seemed to push him back. What kind of flames did that? The intense heat was beginning to become unbearable. Despite his urge to go searching for Sam, Dean had to get out. Breaking a fragile wooden door, which thankfully led outside, he ran out coughing and gasping for fresh air. But he was met with a puzzling and slightly creepy sight, Sam standing in the field behind the barn. How the hell had he gotten out so fast?_

_Dean ran over to Sam, stopping a few feet away. Something seemed wrong, Sam's clothes were singed and still smoking…but that wasn't what scared Dean. No, it was the look Sam had on his face…like he'd been to hell and back. Dean felt Sam studying him, putting on a small grin he stepped closer to his younger brother._

"_Well, that was fun. Not demonic pit bulls, but I'll settle for it," Dean said sarcastically, relieved when Sam broke into a grin._

**o-o-o-o-o-o**

Sam had been dreaming about Hades again…about that moment in the barn when the other Dean said he'd never forget him. It still hurt Sam to think that his other reality brother was still in that hell. But when he'd heard his Dean sigh out loud, Sam opened his eyes. He was met with the same questioning stare that his older brother seemed to wear all the time now. He wanted so much to tell Dean what had happened, but he was afraid Dean would laugh and call him crazy.

Sam couldn't control the flood of emotion, and to his fury, tears began to slip down his face. He felt Dean pat his shoulder, speaking in soothing tones. Sam needed to get away…he needed to get some fresh air. Kicking the sheets away, he pushed past Dean and went outside of the motel room.

The air was cool on Sam's burning skin as he took deep breaths, trying to fight the fresh wave of tears. Moments later the sky opened up and light drops of rain began to fall, running down Sam's face and erasing the tears. He could hear Dean come up next to him, silently waiting for Sam to come back in.

"Hey Sam, unless you didn't notice… it's raining and you don't have a shirt on," Dean whispered with a stiff half-grin, breaking his silence.

"Dean…not now…please," Sam murmured, looking at the dark clouds.

Sam couldn't tell Dean, not right now. If he could just forget…then he could leave all of it behind and never have to mention it to Dean. Yet, the screams of dying hunters still echoed in his ears…

Sam noticed Dean studying his face, as if he could spot what was wrong with Sam. Dean gripped his little brother's bare arm and led him back into the motel room, wearing a stern face. Sam glanced back once more. He could feel it in his bones…something bad was about to happen, worse than Hades…

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

**AN:**

**This is the sequel to "Welcome to Hades". You're not obligated to read the first one, but it would help explain a few things that'll happen in this story. This is fic is slightly shorter, but hopefully the storyline makes up for it.**

**General FYI:**

**Usually, whenever you see an italicized section it'll be a flashback, or memory. If that shifts, I will let you know.**

**Also, not sure if I mentioned it in the first story, but these two fan fictions were my first forays into the realm of fic writing—so parts of it might still be a little rough. Nevertheless, I hope you enjoy this story! It was certainly fun to write. :)**


	2. Chapter 2

It was mid-afternoon when the black Impala entered the Road House's parking lot. Dean was still was smarting from last night, he wanted to know what the hell was wrong with Sam. He had a right to know, he was supposed to protect Sam and if the moron was too stubborn to talk…well, it was useless to keep asking. Cutting the engine, Dean muttered darkly to himself, vowing to get the answer out of his little brother.

As he exited the Impala, Sam cast a brief glance back at Dean through the windshield—noticing the familiar Winchester frown. The same frown Dean seemed to always don when Sam was acting out of character. Sighing heavily, Sam turned to walk through the bar doors. He was met with the stern face of Ellen, a good friend and hunter. She flashed a small grin as both of the brothers came to lean against the bar. Sam knew she still felt guilty about what happened in Hades…and a part of him wanted to blame her, to make her feel what he felt. Yet, it was Dean who broke Sam's train of thought, tapping the bar top expectantly.

"So, what do you have for us Ellen? Ghost, zombie, or a demonic pit-bull?" Dean asked, flashing Sam a grin.

"Dude, what is with you and those damn pit-bulls? Wait, don't answer that…I don't want to know. Please Ellen, let it not be one of those," Sam smirked sarcastically at Dean's attempt at puppy dog eyes.

"No, thankfully not…though it'd probably be better than the news I have for you two," Ellen said gravely.

"What is it, Ellen?" Dean said, trading his grin for a serious frown.

"Well, some hunters have noticed some activity on a demonic level. It's in the same range of power as the yellow-eyed demon…it may even be…" Ellen said, breaking off uncertainly.

"Be what?" Sam whispered, dreading the answer.

"It might be the yellow-eyed demon, but something's odd. It's dead, so I'm curious to whom the hell this is walking around. I've even heard this yellow-eyed demon is female. This just keeps getting stranger and stranger," Ellen murmured thoughtfully.

"Any leads on where this chick came from?" Dean asked, rubbing his thumbs against the worn wood of the bar.

"One of my contacts said she was seen walking out of…out of Hades," Ellen said lightly, glancing toward Sam.

Sam's mind seemed to freeze at that moment…no, she was stuck in that hell where he'd left her…oh god, this can't be happening—not after everything he'd done to keep her out of this reality. Sam noticed Ellen was still talking, but he couldn't bring himself to keep listening, he needed to sort through this alone. The memories came flashing back, quickly twisting their way through his mind before halting on…Her.

"Oh god, not her…" Sam whispered, unaware he'd said it aloud.

"Not who, Sam?" Dean asked, hearing Sam's exclamation.

"What? Um, nothing…I was just thinking," Sam said quickly.

"Sam, if you've met this demon before then you've got to tell us. Did you meet her in Hades?" Ellen said.

"It's none of your damn business, Ellen," Sam snapped, avoiding eye contact.

"Hey Sam, seriously…I know how you feel. Every hunt we do takes a toll and some hunts take more, we've just got to roll with the punches," Dean reasoned.

It was like a switch went off in Sam's head. All the pain, sorrow, and hate that he'd been put through when he was in Hades seemed to break through. Sam couldn't stop it and oddly enough, didn't want to…they don't know anything about what really happened.

"You know NOTHING, Dean. It's because of this bitch in front of me that I now know what hell really feels like. YOU KNOW NOTHING ABOUT WHAT HAPPENED, SO DON'T ACT LIKE YOU CAN RELATE TO ME!" Sam hissed, gesturing furiously at the two of them.

"Sam, I've apologized countless times…I didn't know the barn would burn down with you two in it," Ellen said, a little shocked by Sam's outburst.

"IT'S NOT ABOUT THE BARN BURNING! If you knew…if you heard their screams…all of them dying while she watched, laughing. No, you don't know her like I do…you _never_ will…" Sam murmured to himself, letting his anger fade away.

Dean and Ellen stared at Sam in shock; obviously something had happened to Sam when the fire started. Dean tentatively reached his hand out towards his brother, who was still murmuring to himself. Ellen grabbed Dean's arm and shook her head, pulling him in close.

"Whatever happened with Sam is obviously linked with the female yellow-eyed demon; don't let him out of your sight. I've got a bad feeling she'll want to see him too," Ellen whispered urgently.

Dean nodded and carefully steered Sam out of the bar, leaving the guilt ridden Ellen behind. The dirt gravel crunched beneath the brother's feet as they entered the Impala. Starting the engine, Dean took a final look at Sam, who was now silent. He prayed it wasn't as bad as Sam hinted it might, but Dean would be a fool to think it wouldn't be.

Dean pressed the gas, intent on reaching a nearby motel before nightfall. As worried as he was about Sam, he couldn't shake the feeling someone was watching them, and he'd be a damn fool to be caught off guard at night. Yet, the thundering of the Impala mixed with Dean's urge to get somewhere safe couldn't hide the fact someone was indeed following them. If Dean had tilted his head to the left or even glanced into the rear-view mirror, he'd have noticed a black motorcycle tailing them…

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

**AN:**** Just a general FYI, the events of this fic happened before either of the brothers went to hell. This is "early days" for the two of them. **

**Nevertheless, hope everyone likes it. I know it's a little rough in certain parts, but I (fingers and toes crossed) hope it still reads well. **

**Enjoy! :)**


End file.
